No One Better Than You
by psav2005
Summary: Oneshot, sequel to Better Than Me. Tommy and Kimberly meet after all these years, but things are awkward until a certain song brings them to ease.


**No One Better Than You**

**_A/N: Hey everyone this is my new story, this is the sequel to my story Better Than Me, and it's called No One Better Than You. I do suggest reading Better Than Me before reading this sequel. I hope you enjoy this story and please leave a review._**

**_Summary: Tommy and Kimberly meet after all these years, but things are awkward until a certain song brings them to ease._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, they are owned by Saban/Disney. I do not own the lyrics to "Better Than Me" they are owned by Hinder._**

_Summer of 2004_

_Angel Grove, California_

Dr. Thomas Oliver, Dr. O as his students call him, and just Tommy to his friends, was back in the town he grew up in, Angel Grove. He was back visiting his best friend Jason Scott, his friend and Jason's wife Trini Scott, along with his other friends who were still in Angel Grove. Tommy had just completed his first year of teaching science at Reefside High School. It was a year he would never forget as he not only mentored a new team of Power Rangers, but he was apart of the team as the Black Ranger. Tommy decided he needed some time away from Reefside, and had been in Angel Grove the past few days just hanging out with his friends. Tommy was currently at a convenient store picking up some things for tomorrow, as he, Jason, and Trini were going to visit Adam, Tanya, Aisha, and Rocky in Stone Canyon. While in the store Tommy wasn't paying attention and ran right into a woman, causing her to drop her things.

Kimberly Ann Hart was a successful gymnast and now a successful gymnastics coach. After winning three gold medals at the 1998 Pan Global Games, Kimberly returned to Florida and opened up her first gymnastics center in Orlando, where she had trained for the games. She became a successful coach and opened two more centers in Florida, one in Miami, and one in Jacksonville. Though Kimberly loved Florida, it wasn't home, California was, and a year ago she moved to Sacramento and opened her fourth gymnastics center. Kimberly was now set to open her fifth in Reefside, California, three hours south of Sacramento. Kimberly was now headed an hour south of Reefside to Angel Grove, her hometown, to visit her two best friends Jason and Trini Scott. Before she got to their house she needed to stop and get some things, so she stopped at a convenient store, parking her pink convertible next to a black jeep. Kim entered the store and started getting what she needed. When getting the last thing she needed she wasn't paying and ran into someone, and she dropped what she was carrying.

"I'm sorry let me help with that," the man said as he started picking up the items Kim dropped.

"That's ok it was my fault, I wasn't looking," said Kim as she started picking up the rest.

The two finished picking up the items, stood up, and stared at each other, shock in both of their eyes.

"Kimberly," said Tommy.

"Tommy," said Kimberly.

Tommy then handed Kimberly the items and they went to pay. Once outside the store the awkward silence set in again.

"Tommy, we need to talk," Kim finally said.

"I agree, and I think I know of a place we can," said Tommy.

Tommy then got in his jeep and Kim into her convertible. Tommy led the way with Kim right behind him

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tommy and Kimberly arrived at their destination, Angel Grove Park, a place that had many memories for both of them. When they arrived they sat down under a tree. There weren't many people there, the closet person just lying out on the grass with the radio on. The two tried to have a conversation but both felt very awkward and didn't know where to start, when all of a sudden they heard it, the song.

_I think you can do much better than me  
After all the lies that I made you believe  
Guilt kicks in and I start to see  
The edge of the bed  
Where your nightgown used to be  
I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remember  
What it feels like beside you  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me _

While looking through your old box of notes  
I found those pictures I took  
That you were looking for  
If there's one memory I don't want to lose  
That time at the mall  
You and me in the dressing room  
I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remember  
What it feels like beside you  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me

The bed I'm lying in is getting colder  
Wish I never would've said it's over  
And I can't pretend... I won't think about you when I'm older  
Cause we never really had our closure  
This can't be the end  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
(And I think you should know this)  
(You deserve much better than me)

_(And I think you should know this)  
(You deserve much better than me)_

_(And I think you should know this)  
(You deserve much better than me)_

_(And I think you should know this)_

By the time the song was over Kim was in tears.

"Oh Tommy, when I first heard this song after the Pan Global games I told myself that one day I would make things right with you, but after hearing it again I just can't. The song is right about us Tommy, you deserve someone better then me," Kim said as she continued to cry.

Tommy couldn't stand seeing her cry so he put his arm around her and she cried into his chest. Then Tommy said the one thing Kim never thought she would hear.

"There is no one better than you," said Tommy.

Kim then stopped crying and just looked at him.

"There is no one better than you, beautiful," Tommy said.

Kim just stared at Tommy some more, after hearing his nickname for her for the first time in eight years, she was in awe.

"You really mean that," Kimberly asked.

"I do," responded Tommy.

With that Kim gave Tommy the biggest hug she could give. With the awkwardness out of the way the two were finally able to talk. The two had a long talk and decided to give their relationship another shot, but taking things slowly at first. They then caught up with every other, telling each what had happened to them since the last time they met. Kimberly got a kick out of not only Tommy being a teacher, but being a ranger again as well. They also talked about Kim opening her new center in Reefside, and the fact she came to visit Jason and Trini after being in Reefside. Tommy then explained that he had been in town the past few days visiting them as well. It was getting late and the two decided do give their friends a major surprise, as they walked to their cars, hand in hand.

**_A/N: Ok everyone that's the story, I hope you enjoyed it. For those who don't know I am back home for the summer, so whenever I'm not working I'll be updating the PRWA Series, so you fans of those stories be on the lookout for updates. I'll also post new stories whenever they come to me. Again I hope you enjoyed the story and please leave a review._**


End file.
